New Start
by RayneintheSummer
Summary: Hotch has broken up with Beth and is wanting a new start, that's when he meets Summer. She's young and he has never felt this way before. But will Hotch risk it?
1. Chapter 1

hi so this is just a test to this is my first story in awhile so sorry for any problems.  
Hope you in joy.

_'

Chapter 1

It had been a week after I moved to Quantico when I met him; he was charming and had a really nice smile. I was hooked instantly, never mind he was twice my age. But it seemed to work out.

I gasped as I watch two cups of coffee fall top the ground, lids flying off and coffee leaking out. "I'm so sorry." I said looking up to the man who I have bumped into. He was tall with dark hair and light brown eyes. "Is my fault really." He said. "Please let me buy you another." He offered. "No I couldn't let you do that." I said. "I insist, please." He said, he smiled. He has a nice smile; all I could do was smile back and nodded. "Thank you, I will have to repay you sometime." I said as we moved back inside to the line. "No please." His hand was on the small of my back and I felt a chill go up my spine. "I'm Aaron." He said holding out his hand. "Summer." I said taking his hand.  
We moved outside after we got our coffees. "Thank you for the coffee." I said. "It's my pleasure." He said. We took up a bench outside the Café. "When did you move here?" He asked. "Is it that obvious?" I laughed. "Um, a week ago. From South Africa." I said. "Long way from home." He said. "Yeah but I like that." I said. He looked at me but didn't say anything. "What about you? You always lived here?" I asked, turning the attention to him. "I used to work in Seattle, but got transferred here for work." He said. "What do you do?" I asked. "I'm profiler for the FBI." He said. I raised my eyes, "A man in uniform." I wanted to kick myself, but he laughed, he had a nice laugh. "Something like that."  
"Profiler. Isn't that when you profiler serial killers right?" I asked. "Yes, mostly."

We talked for I don't know how long but we were soon pulled out when his phone started ringing. "Hotch." He said. "Ok I will be there in five. " He hang up. "You have to go?" I asked. "Yes. I sorry."  
"No its fine, I understand." I said. we got up and just looked up at each other. "Nice to meet you Aaron." I said holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you too." He said taking my hand, holding on for a second too long, I smiled as we let it go. "I better get going." He said. "Right." I said. I took a step back nodding. "How about we meet some other morning, coffee?" he asked. "Yeah that would be great." I said. He reached into his pocket and pulled a card. "You can call me on this number." He said. "Great. Here." I said. I pulled out my note book and ripped out a page writing down my number. "You can call me on this." I said smiling.

Aaron walked into the BAU late, we walked into the meeting room. "Sorry I'm late. What do we have?" He asked sitting down.  
They got into the not long later, and Summer kept popping into his mind, she was young, anyone could see that. He smiled "What's her name?" Morgan asked sitting down across from him.  
"I don't know what you talking about." He said.  
"Please I've seen that smile, I have it sometimes myself." Morgan said. Aaron smiled looking at the case.  
"Summer." Aaron said. Morgan chuckled.

so that's just chapter 1 just a test run. there will be more coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since I last saw Aaron, he had been called out on a case and we were finely going to meet again. I won't lie I was looking forward to it and couldn't help feeling a little nervous. I stood outside the coffee shop waiting for him, two coffees in my hands. It was raining put the umbrella was up so I wasn't getting wet.  
"Hey" He said. Walking up, he was slightly wet from the rain.  
"Hey. Here I got you some coffee." I said handing him some coffee.  
"Thanks. How have you been?" He asked as we sat down.  
"I'm good thanks. How are you? How was the case?" I asked.  
"I'm ok. The case went well. Basic case." He said, "What have you been you doing?"  
"Classes. Trying to find a job, that sort of thing. Been trying to unpack but I'm so lazy." he smiled.  
"When did you move here?"  
"About three weeks ago." I said. "it been a big change, never lived in a city before."  
"Suburbs?" he asked.  
"Yeah, small towns that kind of thing."  
"You moved around a lot."  
"Yeah." I said "Are you profiling me, Agent?"  
"Sorry, habit." He said.  
"It's fine." I laughed, "Why don't you profile me?"  
"I can't." he said.  
"Come on, what am I thinking?"  
He looked at me and smiled. "It can't happen." he said. I blushed looking down and looking down.  
"Does it really show?" I asked, I smiling shyly.  
"You only smile like that at me and your body language."  
"So really not going to happen?" I asked.  
He smiled but shock his head. "I'm twice your age. And my job doesn't work with a social life."  
"Age is just a number, and there is this amazing thing called a phone." I said.  
He smiled but shock his head. "Friends." I said holding out my hand." He took it, "Friends."

We met for coffee almost every day that he wasn't on a case; we kept it strictly friends, well as much as we could, I couldn't help but smile at him, look at him the way he did. But he was good, and I wasn't going to push it. He liked to talk about his team and his son. It was nice to see him smile, especially when he talks about his son, it reaches his eyes.

The team walked into the BAU tired and not looking forward to the paperwork. The case had been land and tough one but they finely caught the unsub. All moved to their desk and fell into their seats. "I don't know about you but I'm ready for a drink." Morgan said.  
"I'm up for that." Kate said. All agreed. "Hotch you joining us?" Rossi asked.  
"Yeah why not." he said, slipping on his jacket.  
"Maybe you can bring what her name with?" Morgan said. Everybody stopped and looked at Hotch. He turned, "I don't know what you mean."  
"Please, you can't hide it from us. We see the way you look at your phone whenever it rings." Morgan said chuckling.  
"Come on, we all want to meet her." Rossi said.  
"She's just a friend." Morgan said.  
"Fine." Hotch sighed pulling out his phone.

I walked into the bar, it wasn't too busy and light music was playing, even so the babble of voices was just louder. I looked around for Aaron in the dim light. He was talking to an older man with dark hair and a beard and a young fit black man. I took a breath and walked forward.  
"Hey." I said walking up to them. "Summer." Aaron said, bestowing me with his smile.  
"So you the mystery woman." The black man said. "Im Derek Morgan and that David Rossi."  
"Hi its nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you guys."  
"Really? We have heard nothing about you." Rossi said, putting his hand on my back.  
"How did you to meet?" Morgan said.  
"Can I least get her drink before you integrator her." Aaron said stepping in. "Please come." He put his hand on my back and directing me to the bar.  
"So you don't talk about me?" I asked as we sat down at the bar.  
"Beer?" he asked avoiding the question.  
"Sure." I said.  
"How was the case?" I asked as we got the beers.  
"Long but we got them." He said taking a sip.  
"That's good. How Jack?"  
"He is good. He is on holiday, staying over at his aunts for the week." His smile was sad.  
"You miss him." I said.  
He didn't say anything.  
"Hotch." A woman said with blonde hair, she was with a tall guy with curly hair and a older woman.  
"JJ, Reid, Alex this is Summer. Summer the rest of the team." Aaron said.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.  
"Nice to meet you too. JJ." The blonde one said taking it.  
"Kate." Said the next woman.  
"You must be Reid." I said. "Aaron said you a big fan of Doctor Who. I am too." I said taking his hand.  
"Really? Not many people admit that." He said.  
"Geek and proud." I said holding up my hand.  
"X-man fan as well." He said smiling. "Did you know some believe that we are all mutants in a way, looking at the how humans have –"  
"Reid." JJ said. Reid looked down.  
"No its fine go on, it sounds interesting. I actually think I've read something about it." I said. "I would love to hear more. If you don't mind." I said looking at Aaron.  
"No please." He said.  
"Cool, why don't we go and talk in one of the booths." I said getting. Reid carried talking as we headed to a booth

Hotch looked over at Summer and Reid, they seemed to be in big discussion. "Looks like Reid moving in on your girl." Morgan said.  
"She's not my girl." Hotch said.  
"Yeah but you want her to be and she defiantly wants to be." He said chuckling.  
"He's right you know." JJ said. "Look at the way she looks at you."  
Aaron looked back at Summer, she was looking at him, she smiled and waved. He smiled back before she turned back to Reid.  
"Make a move." Rossi said.  
"She is half my age."  
"So?" Morgan said, "Look at her, you not going to have this chance forever." He looked at all of them before sighing and getting up.

Reid reminded me of a little kid who just wants to be heard, he was good to talk to and I was having fun. "Hotch?" Reid said cutting off mid sentence. "Hey." I said smiling up at him.  
"Hey I'm heading home, I was wondering if you would like a lift?" he said.  
"Sure. I would love one, it is getting late." I said getting up. "it was good to meet you Spencer." I said he got up and held up his hand but I moved forward and hugged him. "oh" he said. "yes you to."  
I waved at the rest of the team on our way out and soon we were in his car.  
"That was nice, thanks for inviting me." I said.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you would you like to do it again?"  
"Yeah sure, I would like to see Reid, he's nice."  
"Not with the team." He said. "just us."  
I could see the blush rise on my face and I bit back a smile. "Changed your mind I see." I said. "I would love too." I said.

_

so second chapter, hope you like it rate and review please, and feel free to give some pointers.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say that I don't own Criminal Minds. Sadly.

Chapter 3

I was nervous to say the least, I had never actually been on a date with anyone, ever. I had never been that good with getting the hint out there, and I was to chicken to ask them out. I didn't now where he was taking so I opted for a simple black dress and some ballet flats.  
I heard the buzz of my flat bell. I rushed to it, grabbing my back as I went.  
"Hello."  
"Hey its Aaron." Came his amazing voice.  
"I'm going down." I said.  
I headed out the door and to the elevator and fidgeted all the way done. The door opened and I headed outside. He was in suit without a tie and the top of his shirt unbuttoned. He was handsome  
"Hi." I said shyly walking up to him. "You look handsome." I said blushing.  
"You look good yourself." He said. "Come." He said opening the car door for me."  
We got in and he drove off. "So where are we going?" I asked.  
"This place know, further down, its small, a hole in the wall, very nice food." He said.  
"I love those kind of places, they have a lot to tell, often the only place with history." I said.  
"You like history?"  
"Yeah, anything with a story." I said.  
"That's nice." He said.

We drove for awhile tell we stopped at a busy street, he pulled into a parking and we got out. "Hole in the wall?" I asked looking at the buzzing restraints. "Come on it around the corner." He said, we walked and he placed his hand the small of my back. We went down a alley and just at the back was basically a hole in the wall with a French/Italian theme. Soft music was playing and there was a soft bubble of voices. "This is amazing." I said. We sat down at small table halfway in the restraint. There were already menus once the waiter took our order we started chatting.  
"You haven't finish packing?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said. "Are you profiling me, Agent?"  
"Sorry, habit." He said.  
"No it's ok. I find interesting. Carry on, profile me." I said.  
He shook his head, "No, I won't." he said.  
"Come on, just a little one."  
He smiled. "You not used to staying in one place, it why you haven't unpacked yet. Your teenage years were rough," he gestured to my arms, to the light scars laced up them. "You don't have a lot of experience with boys, you more friends with them, you confident, but you don't know how to be confident. Single parent, mother, big family, but they make you feel uncomfortable. But you like the idea of family, good with kids." He stopped. "Sorry that was too much."  
"No that was good; you're a regular Sherlock Holmes."  
"No Reid is Sherlock. You should see him on a case, he could go on for hours." He laughed.  
"Yeah seems like it, but I think he just needs to talk, get it all out you know?"  
"Yeah. But he's a good kid." He said.  
"Hey he is older than me." I said. We laughed but it didn't reach his eyes, I knew he was still worried about the age thing. I had my own fears, like if he would want to be with someone so young and inexperienced.  
"Summer-"

"Don't." I said. "Look I know what the problem is."  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm inexperienced, I'm young and you have a boy to look after, I don't know anything about looking after a kid, not that we will even get that far, because like I said I'm inexpert-"  
"You're wrong. I'm worried that I won't be able to keep up with you, like if you want to go out to bars and dance, I can't do that, I think you would be able to handle Jack if you can handle me. But what if you got bored, I don't have a normal job, I can gone for days on end –"  
"You think I would cheat on you?" I asked a bit hurt.  
"No, no. I would never. But you are young and I need someone who can stay." He said.  
"Aaron I really like you and I don't want to hurt you, or your son, even if I haven't met him."  
"I can tell that." I looked at him.  
"Aaron. I want to date you." I said, getting to the point.  
He sighed, leaning back in his chair and looked out the door. I bit my lip waiting for an answer. He looked back at me and just looked for a long time. He smiled taking my hand. I smiled and we broke into laughter. "We will take it slow." I said. He nodded, "Slow."

He talked for ages, ate, had dessert and too soon we were back in his car heading to my flat. I sighed as we pulled up to the curb. "It was nice." I said looking out the window. "It was, I enjoyed it." he said. "Would you like some in for a drink?" I asked. "Um no, I have to get back to Jack." He said. "Right." I said. "Thank you for the lovely night." I said. "You're welcome. I will call you later." He said. I smiled at him before reaching for the door. "Summer?" I looked back at him. He reached out and put his hand on the side of my face. I stopped breathing as he came closer; he was inches away from me, his lips just away from mine. He moved his face to my check and placed his lips on my cheek, I gasped lightly feeling my face heat up, my eyes fluttering. He pulled back and smiled a sexy lopsided grin; I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. "Goodbye." He said softly. "Yeah." I said breathlessly. I reached for the door and stepped out in a daze. He smiled through the window and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face the whole night and I don't want to say that I waited by the phone but I did.

I had fallen asleep on the couch when I felt some buzzing on my leg. I reached out with my eyes still closed and brought the infernal thing to my face. "Hello." I said, sleep heavy in my voice.  
"Did I wake you?" asked a deep sexy voice. "Aaron! No not at all." I said sitting up quickly.  
"Ok." He didn't sound convinced. "I was just checking in."  
"Thank you, I'm fine and yourself?"  
"I'm good thanks, do you want to meet for coffee?"  
"Yeah that would be great."  
"Do you mind if Jack comes with?" he asked. He was worried.  
"Yeah. Would love that." I said. "Good see you there." He said. "See you there." I said. We hang up and I got up to get ready. I was nervous, meeting his son was a big deal and I wanted to make a good impression. I got my Avengers key ring and out it on, maybe that could start up a conversation.

I reached the coffee shop at around ten and got out the cab. I went up to the café and smiled. Aaron was there with a son that looked almost like his father. He had his father's smile. Jack was going on with some big story, arms waving around and Aaron was just lapping it up.  
I walked up to them, Aaron looked up and smiled while Jack went quite. "Hey." Aaron said getting up and pulling me into a hug, he was so much taller than me and engulfed my 5ft 4 frame. "Jack this is Summer, one of my friends." He said. I turned to Jack and smiled. "Hi, nice to finally meet you, your dad has told me a lot about you." I said holding out my hand. Jack looked at his father who nodded and Jack reached out and took my hand. "Hi." He said softly. "I got you some coffee." Aaron said as I sat down. "Thanks." I took the coffee. We sat in awkward silence for a bit. "Jack how you enjoying your weekend?" I asked. "It's ok." He said. I looked at Aaron worried. "Tell Summer about Jamie." He said. "Jamie asked if I want to go camping with him." Jack said. "That's awesome." I said, "Have you gone camping before?"  
"No."  
"It's a lot of fun." I said.  
"Where did you go?" Aaron asked.  
"Music festivals mostly, new years with friends, that sort of thing."  
"You went to music festivals?" jack asked.  
"Yeah, got this at one of them." I said pulling up my shirt sleeve and showing the inside of the top my left arm was a tattoo.  
"We're all mad here" Jack said. "Cool!"  
"Alice in Wonderland." Aaron said.  
"Yeah it's one of my favourite lines." I said.  
"Dad can I get a tattoo."  
"No." Aaron said flatly.  
"When you older I will take you for one." I said winking at him. He smiled and took another bite of his sandwich. I smiled at Aaron, both of us knowing I had seemed to pass something.

We chatted for a while; we both knew it would take some time before Jack warmed up to me. They had to leave not long after but we made plans to meet later. I got home and changed into some lazy day clothes and spent the day working on class work and drawings. It was noon when I got a message from one of the girls from my digital art class, Jessica. I met up with her for dinner. I only got back at around 11.

Aaron went back to his room after checking on Jack and quickly grabbed his phone, there was a message from Summer. "_Are you awake?"_ he hit dial.  
"_Hello"  
_"Hey, just checking in."  
"_I'm good thanks and yourself? How's Jack?" _She was smiling.  
"I'm good, Jack s sleeping. He asked when we going to see you again."  
"_Yay." _He smiled as he heard her laugh, "_I'm glad he likes me."  
_"I'm glad he likes you, he doesn't take well to new people."  
"_What are you doing now?"  
__"_Just getting ready for bed. I was wondering If you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow?"  
"_Sure, I would love that_." He could hear her smile. He smiled.  
"I will see you tomorrow."  
"_See you tomorrow." _He hung up with a smile on his face.

ok so this is just a short thing to lead up to the next chapter which will be longer. Thank you. Criminal Minds is not mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week and a half since I had seen Aaron, he was on a mission in New York had when we spoke you could hear it was taking a toile on him.  
It was around a 11 on Thursday when a knock on a my door woke me up. I got up and headed to the door in the darkness and pulled it open. "Aaron!" I gasped. He stood at my door no tie, shirt unbuttoned and pulled out with and tired look on his face. "I'm sorry –"  
"No please come in." I said pulling him into the flat. I was about to go to the kitchen when he pulled me back, dropping his back and pulling me into a tight hug. I held onto him and we stood there for a good couple of minutes. He pulled back his arms falling to his sides. "Did you just get off the flight?" I asked. He nodded. "Go change, shower, I don't mind, I will get some coffee ready." I said. He picked up his back and headed to my room. It was only after he was gone that I realised that I was still only in my panties and shirt.  
He got out the shower sometime later. His hair was wet and he was just in shirt and boxers. He still had a solemn look on his face. I got up from the couch and went to him. I took his hands and pulled him to the couch; we sat down and turned to look at him. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. I moved over to him and ran my hand up and down his back. "I'm so sorry." He said. "Its fine." I said. I reached over and took his coffee. "Drink." I said. He took it and took some large gulps. We sat in silence for awhile; he just looked forward while I looked at him. He sighed and looked at me. He pulled me to him and I felt him bury his head in my short hair. "We couldn't save her." He said, he sounded like he was about to crack, "she was just a little girl." He said. He pulled me tighter and I wrapt my arms around him. "Aaron when was the last time you slept?" I asked. He didn't reply. I pulled from his embrace and pulled him up and took him to my room, before we reached the stair he pulled me back, taking my face in his hands he placed a gentle kiss in my forehead. I stood there my hands on his chest. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "I'm going to kiss you." He said. "Ok" I breathed out. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip, before moving in. He just placed his lips on mine, no pressure, just touching. It was fantastic as we stood there in the dark and only the light coming in through the window, standing there in underwear and t shirts. He pressed his lips hard against mine pulling me closer, I slept my arms around his neck. This felt amazing, the feel of his lips on mine, the tingle in my mouth and lower back as his hands grabbed my hips pulling me against his body. He moved his hand up my back and lightly traced his fingers back down sending a chill down my body. He pulled back, he didn't even move our lips, but we were breathless. He rested his forehead against mine and hugged me. I could almost physically feel the weight he had on his shoulders and what he needed now was sleep. I pulled back and took his hand in mine pulling him to my bed. I laid him down before walking around and getting in next to him. I laid on my side and pulled his head to my chest, he wrapped his arms around me and like that he was asleep.

Aaron woke up to a sweet smell and warmth all around him. His arms were wrapped around something soft; he pulled it closer taking in the smell. Slowly he opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in his house and he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw Summer's sleeping face, slowly the events of last night came back to him, the case, the kiss. He sat up looking around him, she was beautiful. The thought just came into his mind, but he smiled and moved a few small strands of hair from her face.

I woke up to an empty bed but the smell of food wafting through the flat. Slowly I got up to investigate, and I was hungry. Aaron was in shirt and boxes same as last night, in front of the stove cooking. I smiled and walked over, he looked over at me and smiled. "How you feeling?" I asked. he moved away from the stove taking my face in his hands and placing his lips on mine. I held onto his wrist pushing onto his lips. He pulled back "better." He went back to the food. "What you cooking?" I asked walking up next to him. "Omelettes."

We had breakfast sitting on the couch, we talked and laughed, and it was perfect. We did the dishes together before I went to go shower, when I came out he was in jeans and shirt. I stood by me bedroom and looked at him reading one of my many books lying around. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked not looking up. "Because I can." I said. He chuckled and looked up at me. I just wanted to kiss him again and that made me feel very stupid. I was thinking like a teenager. I went to him and sat down. "I'm going to go and pick up Jack, would it be alright to come back?" he asked. "Of course." I said, "I would love to have him here.  
While he was out fetching Jack I cleaned up, went out to the store by the corner and got somestuff Jack might like. And just got all my kiddie moves out. By the time they got here everything was ready and I had some music playing. "Hey Jack, how are you man?" I asked. "I'm ok thanks." He said. "I've got some games set up, and some snack and movies, some books, go wild." I said. Jack smiled and raced to the video games. "Thank you." Aaron said kissing my cheek. "Anything." I said.  
Soon Jack and I were fighting it off on Halo while Aaron watched. "You're good little man." I said as he beat me again. "Well done." Aaron said as Jack gave him a high five. "I practise a lot." Jack said. "I can see that, but this is not over." I said, "You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war." I said poking him in the side. He laughed before we declared another round.  
I got up sometime later and made some lunch and we ate on the floor with some music playing.  
We spent the day lounging around, Jack found some books and was sitting on the steps in the sun reading while Aaron and I sat on the couch talking. It was sometime before we all diced to move from our spots, Jack had fallen asleep in the sun like a cat. "He's so cute." I said. Aaron picked him up, "Put him on the bed." I said. I was in the kitchen when Aaron came back. "Do you mind if we stay here?" he asked wrapping his arms around me from behind. "No, please stay, I think I will feel quite lonely once you leave." I said turning around and resting my head on his chest. I liked being alone, but never being lonely.

He stayed over the night but had to go back the next day to get clothes and such, we made plans to meet him the next day.  
I stayed up thinking about the say I just had, my first kiss, spending time with a man and his son, it all seemed so surreal, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

So it seems I'm on some weird roll to day, but I finally got to the kiss, and it would love to know what your think of it. Criminal Minds is not mine. and I hoped you liked it. Peace 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We met up the next day at the park, Jack went to the jungle gym and Aaron and I sat at one of the benches watching. "This is nice." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Yes, Jack really seems to like you after yesterday." He said. "I'm glad." He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
"Summer, Dad can I get an ice-cream?" Jack asked running up to us.  
"I don't see why not." I said looking up at Aaron.  
"Sure." He said. I took Jack to the ice-cream parlour near the play ground. We got our stuff and returned to Aaron. As we were heading back Aarons phone started ringing. "Hotch." It was another case you could tell by the look on his face. I smiled sadly at him as he hung up and looked at me knowingly. I bent down to Jacks height, "Hey how would you like to stay at my house for a few days?" I asked. "Yeah! Can we play Halo?" Jack asked. "Of course." I said. I straitened up and we headed to the car.  
"Thank you." Aaron said as we stood at my door, ready to go. "It's no problem, I love having Jack around." I said. "Just stay safe." I said. He smiled and took me into a hug. "I will." He said.  
He placed a kiss on my lips and I held onto him a bit tighter. We pulled apart and he said goodbye to Jack and then he was gone.  
We spent the good part of the week inside gaming and watching movies. We talked to Aaron every night, but we both missed him.

Aaron open the door to Summers flat, it had been a quick few days and they had managed to catch the unsub easily. He put the keys she had given him in his pocket before heading inside. He moved to the bedroom and smiled, form the light coming in from the window he saw Jack and Summer curled up together under the thin covers. He moved over to them and kissed each one on the head, as he kissed Summer he felt her stir. "Hey." She said sleepily. "Did you just get back?" she asked. "Yeah. Sleep I will be here in the morning." He said moving away. He stopped when he felt her grab his hand, "Join us." She said. Aaron quickly got undressed in boxers and t-shirt and moved in next to Summer encircling his arms around her and Jack, she fit so well against his form, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with warmth all around me, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, Jack was curled up to my front snuggling his head to my neck and proactive arms around both of us was Aaron. I smiled resting my head back on Aarons arm. Never in my life would I have thought that I would actually be dating a guy with a son at 24 but I wouldn't have it any other way. I felt Aaron stir, pulling us closer to him. "Morning." I said. "Morning!" He said, his morning voice was so nice. I looked up at him and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Should we start on breakfast?" I asked. "Yeah lets." He said.  
We got up and headed to the kitchen and got breakfast ready, Jack came in not long after. "Daddy!" he shouted running to his father. I smiled watching as father and son embraced. "Did you have fun?" Aaron asked, this set Jack off on a big retailing of the last few days. We ate and talked watched some cartoons, until it was time for them to go home and get some clothes. "Can Summer sleep over at our house next?" Jack asked as I walked them to my door. "Sure." Aaron said. "Can you come over?" Jack asked me. "Now?" I asked. "Yeah." He said, "I want to show you my games." He said. "Ok I would love too."

We got to Aarons house not long later and Jack hurried me inside and showed me his game collection, it was a nice summer day so we all headed out and spent some time in the garden lazing in the sun like cats. I rolled over and rested my head on Aarons shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "I never expected to have this again." He said, more to himself then to me. He was half asleep and I wasn't surprised he had been working so much lately. "I never expected to ever have this." I said softly. I looked up at me and he lazily looked down at me before placing his lips on my forehead. "I'm glad I got you first." He said.

We stayed outside for the rest of the day and soon went inside to make dinner and eat. We put Jack to bed and moved back to his room.

ok so I know this is short but it is leading up to the next chapter which is a bit of a lemon, so if you not into that you don't have to read it and just skip to the next chapter when its up. thanks to the people who are following and have favourite this story, and the review.  
I do not own Criminal minds.  
Piece.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaron ran his hands up my back as we kissed, we sat in his bed lying down and snuggling. I slowly ran my hands up his arm and to his hair tangling my fingers in it. I moved my leg over to his waist, hooking my foot around his leg. He ran his hand down and hooked it around my knee, he moved his lips from mine and placed kisses along my jaw line to my ear, I let out a gasp as he lightly bit just under my ear, he kissed and bit the side of my neck lightly, speeding up my breathing until a moan left my lips.  
he stopped and pulled back resting his head on my shoulder. "Sorry." He said pulling away. "Why? Aaron I don't want you to be afraid of touching me." I said pulling him back. I wrapped my legs around him keeping him there. "I don't want to force you into anything." He said. "You're not, and if you were I would tell you." I said I ran my hand along his face looking at his lips; I moved up and kissed him hard. He pulled up so he was sitting and I was straddling him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard, his hands on my waist. I took his hands and moved them down to my hips and to my thighs. He moved his lips to the front of my neck and bit down lightly, I let out a moan running my hands trough his hair. He moved his over my ass to my lower back and run fingers up and down my lower spin; I pulled and shudder, biting my lip. He chuckled. He slept his hands under my top and the heat coming from his hands sent hot shills all over my body. He moved me so my back was on the headboard and he was sitting snugly between my legs. I looked up at him has her ran his hands up and down my thighs to my hips and slowly he moved my hips over him, I gasped as I felt the friction between my legs. He did it again and I let out a moan grabbing onto his arms for support. He was breathing hard and as he rolled my hips he grunted. He took my lips and slides his tongue inside my mouth, coxing my tongue with his. He moved my hips slowly against his, and all I can do is whimper. He pulled back and took the bottom of my shirt and looked at me, I lifted up my arms and he took it off me, this left in just my black panties. He looked me over running his hands up my sides and taking my breast in his hands, I moaned as he needed and squeezed them. I was by no means slender, my thighs touched to my knees, I had a big but and my stomach stuck out a bit and my breasts were too small for my body, but I had never felt so fantastic.  
he kissed down the front of my neck to my breast, sucking and biting, I let out moans and whimpers, running my hands through his hair and running my nails digging into his back. He pulled back and removed his top, I ran my hands up his chest running my nails down to his waistband. He grabbed my hands holding them down by my sides, giving me a disapproving look. I smiled and he took my mouth again.  
He realised my hands and ran his hands down my thighs to my hips and moved inwards hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my underwear, pulling it down slightly. He moved so that he was sitting by my feet and bent down kissing down my stomach. I moved my hands through his hair. He moved my hips up and kissed along my hips. "Aaron." I whispered. He came back up and kissed me, "Shh." He said. He moved his hands down over my underwear and started to move his hands. I gasped grabbing onto his shoulders, "Aaron." I moan as he moved his thumb moved over the top of my clit, i sat up resting my head on his shoulder, my legs tightening around him. He slipped his fingers arounf my underwear and run his fingers over my slit, and slowly slid one finger in me. I dug my nails into his shoulders, resting my head on his shoulder. "Look at me." he whispered in my ear. I pulled back slowly and looked into eyes which were a dark brown now. He leant over and kissed me softly before resting his forehead against mine. He slowly moved his finger out and moved it back in. I gasped closing my eyes.  
He moved his finger in and out, slowly picking up speed tell I was gasping and moaning grabbing onto him. He pulled out and placed two fingers in, I gasped as I was stretched out, my muscled clamping around them. He kissed me again as he sped up, I couldn't help but move my hips against his hands. I could feel something building in my lower stomach. "Aaron. Please, Aaron." I gasping. "Shh. Shh." He said, speeding up. I gasped and bucked against his hand, feeling it build until I screamed out. Aaron covered my mouth with his before I could make too much noise. He slowed down his hands slowly riding it out  
It was a about a minute before I came back down from my high. "Stay here." He said lying me down on the bed softly. I nodded too tired to do anything. He came back later with a wet cloth and cleaned me off, I tried to help but he pushed me back.  
He laid down next to me after that pulling me to him, we were both top less but u didn't care I just loved the feel of his arms around me.

So there...  
I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Aaron and Summer drifted off to sleep, a car sat outside taking pictures of the house. The person looked through their camera, at Jack and Aaron playing in the garden the other day. Summer in her apartment, at the shops, Summer and Aaron in the garden today.

I was awoken by the sweet smell of breakfast wafting from down stairs; I stretched but curled back in when I felt a twinge in my lower abdomen. But I smiled knowing that something had change and something told me it was for the better. I got up and found a big t shirt on the end of the bed; I got up and pulled it on before heading down stairs. I headed to the kitchen and smiled as I got to the door, Jack and Aaron were cooking. "My men." I chuckled. Jack looked up and smiled a big toothy grin, "We making pancakes." Jack said. "I can see that and it smells amazing." I said walking into the kitchen. "Go clean up." Aaron said. Jack ran past me and up the stairs. I walked over to Aaron and wrapt my arms around his waist. "How did you sleep?" I asked. "Great actually, and yourself?" he asked. I leant up on my toes and kissed the back of his neck. "Very well." I said smiling. "Sit down food is nearly ready." He said. Jack came back and sat down on the stool next to me. Aaron placed all the food on the table and he tucked in.  
"What did you want to do today?" I asked looking at Jack. As if hearing me, Aarons started to ring. We looked at each other, before he sighed and moved away.  
"Hey Jack its JJ, she and Will are taking Henry to the zoo and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." He said.  
"Cool! Yeah please!" Jack said a big smile.  
"Go get ready." I said. Jack ran off going back to his room to get ready, I went up to get a bit more ready for the day. JJ and Will arrived not long after."Hey JJ!" I said coming down the stairs. "Summer it's good to see you again, this is my husband Will, Summer." She said. We shook hands, when Jack came down in a hurry. "Hi Aunt JJ, is Henry in the car?" He asked. "Yeah, go on." she said. "Bye dad. Bye Summer." He said. "Bye." I said as he ran out the door. "Thank you for doing this." Aaron said, standing next to me. "Anytime." Will said. "We will have him back in the afternoon." JJ said. "Sure, just have fun." Aaron said. "Sure thing." Will said.  
"So it's just the two of us." I said wrapping my arms around my arms around Aaron's neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "Whatever will we do?" He asked.

The camera went off. He watched as Aaron brought out the drinks as Summer waited outside in the sun. They laid out on a blanket and pillows. Relaxing. He pulled out his phone and dialled,  
"They alone." He said. he watched for an hour longer when Aaron got up and went to his phone. He watched as Summer ran into the house and soon the car leaving, not long after.

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't really understand what was going on. Jack was missing. Aaron was riding like a mad man and I just wished for him to go faster. We reached the zoo in record time, an ambulance was there with Will in the back and JJ was clutching Henry to him. Aaron and I jumped out and ran to them. Will got up quickly as we approach, "Aaron I'm so sorry, I never wanted-" Aaron cut him off, "Tell me everything!" He said taking Will's shirt. "Aaron I don't know, I was hit on the back of the head, I was knocked out, we were just going to the bathroom." Will said. "You were a cop you should know!" Aaron shouted. "Hotch!" JJ shouted. "Aaron please." I said, I was in the verge of tears and I could see Henry was scared. Aaron wasn't budging. "Aaron please you scaring Henry." I stepped forward and placed my hand on his arm. He looked at me, tears were running down my face, and slowly he let go of Will, I took him and brought him to me, hugging him to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "We are going to get him back." I whispered, kissing him on the head. "I'm sorry." Will said resting his hand on Aarons back.  
The rest of the team arrived and something seemed to change in Aaron he was hard and pushy. I stood next to him the whole time quite and holding back tears.  
"Hotch, you guys should go home." Morgan said.  
"I'm not going home." Aaron said.  
"You need rest, you too close to this. We will take care of everything." Morgan said putting his hand on Aarons shoulder. "Aaron, he's right, you need to rest." I said. Aaron looked at me before grabbing my arm roughly and dragged me to the car. He pushed me into the car and slammed the door. I didn't say anything as we sped off home. "Aaron, slow down." I said calmly, he didn't listen. "Aaron you need to slow down." I said again. He went passed the house. "Aaron?" I asked. he didn't say anything. "Aaron. Please stop." I said grabbing his arm. He slammed on brakes pulling over. We were lone street and not many houses. He leant his head on the wheel. I looked at him, I could see he was breaking down. "Aaron." I whispered reaching out. I jumped back as he shouted into the staring wheel. "I will not have this again." He said. "You won't, Morgan and the others will find him." I said. I reached out and placed my hand on his back.  
That's when there was a knock on his window, he leaned back and opened the window. Put before he could say anything a hand reached out and slammed something in his face., knocking him out and a gun was pointing at my face.


	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be a very short chapter but I needed to get something out. so yeah, I hope to get over this writers block soon but I will try to keep posting chapters. Peace.

Chapter 9

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face as I sat waiting at home. I had called Derek after the asshole had driven off after he had told me to get out. "They haven't found Jack." Morgan said. I gasped feeling my legs going weak, Morgan stepped forward and brought me to him. "It's going to be ok baby doll." He said. "we going to get them back." He ran his hands up and down my back. "Is there anything you can tell us?" Rossi asked as I pulled away from Morgan. "He wore a mask, I don't know." I said shaking my head. "Anything will be good." Reid said. "His eyes were weird; one was really light the other really dark." I said. They looked at each other. "What? What is it?" I asked. "We are not sure yet." Morgan said walking out the room.  
Morgan came back sometime later and pulled Rossi and Reid out the room. the spoke in hushed whispers. They came back in with solemn looks on their faces. "What is it?" I asked. "There was a case we worked on, Luke Rabone, he killed 20 people, the only way to stop him was to catch him or to kill him." Morgan said. "Sadly it was the latter." Rossi carried on. "Hotch was the one who had to pull the trigger."  
"What does that have to do with this? He is dead right?" I asked.  
"Yes but not his brother." Reid said.

Aaron woke with a dull pain coming from his head and a creak in his neck. He was sitting abut he couldn't move and something was covering his eyes. "Dad! Dad!." He heard shouting from in front of him. "Jake!" He asked. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Dad, I'm scared!" Jake said. "It ok Buddy, Can you move?" Aaron asked. "Yes."  
"Can you come here?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Jack said.  
"Ok come here and take off the blind fold." He felt Jake climb onto his lap and take off the blindfold. Aaron looked down at his son and smiled. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes, I'm scared." He said. "It's going to be ok." Aaron said resting his head on Jakes.  
"Aw isn't this sweet." A voice said from the door way. He stepped in and into the light, his blue eye glinting. Aarons jaw clenched, "Sam Rabone. What do you want?"  
"What do I want? Revenge." He said. Moving to them and taking Jake away. "Dad!"  
"Dad! Dad!." Sam mocked chuckling as he put a chain around his leg. "Now be quite." He said.  
"So tell me. How have you been?" Sam asked turning back to Aaron. He didn't say anything but just give him the famous Hotchner stare. "Oo the silent treatment." Sam said chuckling. Aaron didn't say anything. "Ok to business then." Sam said. "You will suffer. And you will live." He moved over to a cupboard and open to reveal a T.V. He switched it on and Aaron clinched his body. There was his living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaron watched as Summer moved through the house. The T.V showed all the rooms of the house and it was painful to watch the sleepless nights that she goes through. At least Jack gets to sleep he thought as he looked down at his son, who has finally fallen into a deep sleep. Sam chuckled as he watched from the window, the room was like a integration room just with no table and one chair and the T.V. And the window for Sam to see through. "Is she not beautiful? I see why you like her." Sam said standing by the door. "I can just imagine running my hands down her body. Do you remember touching her? The way she called your name?" He taunted. Aaron clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. Sam laughed. "I can see I'm getting to you." He said coming over and bending down to his level, a gun in his hand. Aaron knew better than to do anything. "It must be hard to leave that alone, not touching that sweet skin, tasting it, her –" Aaron interrupted, "Can you please not. My son is here." Sam chuckled. "You right. It's too rough for his ears." He said. he got up and fired two shots into the wall. Jack woke with a start clutching to his dad. "Its time to get started!" Sam shouted.

I gasped awake. I was alone, in his bed; I could still smell him in the sheets and in the old t-shirts. I was to stay here under the watchful eyes of FBI agents outside the house. It was still dark outside, I looked at the clock. 4:28. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom not bothering to turn on the light. I washed my face with some water and looked in the mirror. I could see the dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and went back to the bed pulling out some pain meds for my head. I went down stairs to the kitchen and started on the coffee.  
I stayed up the rest of the night just staring at the blank T.V. never did I expect to be in this mess, but I loved them and I just want them back. I felt the tears coming again and I just let them fall not even looking away from the T.V.

Aaron breathed hard as he lay on the floor, that basted, he took Jack. He took him and now all he could see was Summer sitting in the lounge. The door opened and Sam came back in carrying a medical kit with him. "Now wouldn't want you to die on us now." He said chuckling. He patched Aaron back up, the two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a concussion. "Now let's get you up." He said, lifting him onto a chair. "Now keep your eyes on her." He said, moving the chair to look at the T.V. Sam left.

It was noon by the time I showered and got ready for the day. I was walking down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened. "Hi , mam, Jeff I need to check your electricity box." The man said. He had brown eyes and blonde hair. "Um," I said looking over his shoulder at the police car. "What is this about?" I asked closing the door a bit. "There has been some blow outs connected to your line and I need to make sure that you are not in danger." He said. "Its mandatory mam." He asked. I bit my lip, but nodded and let him in. I closed the door and gasped as I was pushed up against the wall. "You know you are so cute." he said running his hand down my cheek. "Hel-" I shouted but he claimed his hand over my mouth. "Shh, don't want to ruin the fun." He said. He pulled me to the lounge, "Now wait here." He said pulling out a gun and pointing it at my face. "What do you want?" I asked. He chuckled and went out the room, but returned not a secound later with a chair. "Ok, get on the chair." He said pointing the gun at me. I got up and sat in the chair, he put down his bag and took out some roped and tied me up. "Smile at the camera." He said pointing to the corner of the roof. I looked up but didn't see anything. "Oh you won't see anything, but Aaron will." He said. I look at him, "Where is he?" I asked. "Somewhere, but don't he and Jack are safe." He said. "Now enough about them, let's talk about us."

Aaron watched as Sam tied Summer up and he felt a shot of anger go though him. He watched as Sam moved behind Summer and ran his hands through her hair. Aaron clenched his jaw and tried to get up, he limped over to the door pulling the handle. It was locked, of course, he thought. He moved to the window and knocked, he moved back to the chair and and through is at the window. The window rattled but it didn't budge. He through it again and again and he heard a crack. He smiled and looked back the screen, Sam hit Summer across the face. He growled and threw the chair at the window harder. There was a bigger crack and a little of the class fell away he hit the class one more time before the class broke from the frame. He quickly went through and started looking for a weapon or phone but the room was empty. He moved to the door. This opened into a long hallway with only one other door. He moved to it and undid the lock, he opened the door to open to a room not so different from his. "Dad!" Jack shouted running to him. he bent down and picked up his son. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah." Jack said."Come on." Aaron said putting Jack down and pulling him into the hall "Stay behind me." He said, Jack moved to stand behind as they headed to the other end of the hall to a staircase. "Stay here." Aaron said as he started up the stairs, the door was locked, but it didn't seem like it was a single lock. He slammed himself against the door a few times before the door broke. They were under a house, it smelled of old food and it didn't look like it has ever been cleaned. He moved around making sure they were alone. "Jack you can come up." He shouted. Jack came up and ran to his father, "Ok look at for a phone." He said. they looked around before Jack ran forward and grabbing a phone from the table. "Good boy." Aaron said dialling.

I could feel the blood dripping from my noise, and the pain in my chest. Sam chuckled, he had taken out his contact and was now sitting on my lap straddling me. "Get off me." I said. He laughed and took my chin in his hand. "I like being on top of you, I bet Hotch thinks so too." He said. "You have no idea who he is." I said. He laughed and got of my and went behind me, and reached into his bag, and then there was knife against the my face, "I can't wait to brake your skin." He said. running it down my arm. "You never going to get the chance." Morgan said. The knife was at my neck. "I think I will." Sam said. he pulled the chair to face Morgan. "Don't worry Baby Doll." He said. "Are you sure about that?" Sam asked chuckling. "Yes." Came Reids voice and then a thwack and the knife fell from Sam's hand. Morgan rushed over and undid my ties and I fell into his arms. "Shh it ok." He said pulling me to him.

so I don't own Criminal minds, keep forgetting to put that there, reviews are always welcomed.

Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I waited outside the house for Hotch and Jack to arrive, Hotch had demanded that he go straight home and the ambulance was waiting. Reid and Morgan were waiting with me, while Rossi, Alex and JJ went to get Hotch.  
The black SUV pulled up and the doors were opening before the car was even at a stop, Jack came running out and I ran to him, falling to my knees as he ran into my arms. "Hey baby." I said pulling him close. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine, I missed you." He said. "I missed you to honey." I said. kissing him on the head.  
"Summer." I heard Aaron call. I looked up to see him walking over, I stood up and steeped into his arms. He pulled me to him tightly, we were both in pain but the feel of him against me was beautiful. "Are you ok?" He asked looking me over. "I'm fine, but you need to see a doctor." I said. "I will." He said pulling me to him again.  
"Guys, we need a statement." Rossi said coming up. We gave out statements and we got patched up and soon everybody was leaving. "I need sleep." I said, picking up Jack as we headed up stairs. "We all do." Aaron said following me up the stairs. We got Jack cleaned up and into bead and returned to Aarons room. "I'm going to take a shower." I said. "I will go after you." I looked at him and moved over and reached and kissed him. "I love you." I said. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. "I love you too." He said.

Lemon_

I moved to the shower and turned it on, taking off my clothes and looking in the mirror, there were bruises on my ribs and a split lip. "Summer-" Aaron said stopping and looking me over. I looked down and moved the towel over me. "Um, you have to put this over your wounds, after." He said handing me an ointment. I reached out and took it but grabbed his hand with the other. He looked at me. I stepped forward and played with his shirt, "Shower with me." I said. "Summer." He whispered moving his hands on my waist over the towel. He bent down and placed his lips on mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and letting the towel fall to the floor. I reached down and started to undo his shirt and take off his under shirt, he undid his belt and slept it off. I took his hand and pulled him into the shower and let the hot water hit us. I hissed as the water hit the bruise but the Aaron moved me so the water was hitting his back.  
We washed each other, using gentle movements and touched, building the heat between us, we finished and he gently pushed me against the wall bending down and kissing me. I moved my hands up his chest and into his hair. He pulled me to him and moved his hands to the small of my back. He pulled back and switched off the water, we got out and he moved the towel over my body drying me off and then him.  
He took my hand and lead me to the room and to the bed, he took my face and bent down and kissed me hard running his hands down my back to my butt and down picking me up so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He bent down and kissed up down my neck, turning around and sitting down on the bed. I let out a moan as he lightly bit down on my shoulder. "Aaron." I sighed moving my hands though his hair. He kissed along my neck to my ear. I rested my face on his shoulder and put my lips to his ear. "Make me forget." I whispered. He pulled back and looked at me before pulling my face to his and kissing me hard. He moved so that I was lying on the bad and he was on top of me, he bent down and kissed my chest to my breast brining one into his mouth. I gasped and tugged at his hair. Moaning as he moved his hands over my body, pressing hard, pulling me closer and then running his figure tips making me shiver, he moved his hands down my thighs and pulled them up to his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved us up so that we were lying in the middle of the bed.  
He took hold of my hips, "Are you ready?" He asked, resting his forehead on mine. I nodded. He kissed me as he slowly moved against me, slicking himself up and then putting his tip against me. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, and slowly he moved into me, I gasped as I felt myself stretch out, I shut my eyes tight and grabbed onto his arms digging my nails into him. "Shh." He said kissing my forehead and slowly moved out and back in, going deeper, pulling out and going back in, deeper each time. He grunted as he moved resting his head on mine, kissing me as he went. It wasn't long that he was fully in me, we were both breathing hard. He stopped giving me time to a just, he was my first but I could tell he was big. "Are you ok?" He asked. looking into my eyes. "Yeah, just keep moving." I said. He kissed me and slowly moved out of me, I hissed, and I dug my nails in harder. He started to move and slowly. I gasped as I felt a twinge of pleasure as he moved in, he stopped. "No, carry on." I said, moving my hips up, he took my hips and slowly started to move faster, he pushed in harder and I felt that twinge again and I bucked my hips again. He grunted as I tightened around him and his grip tightened on my hips. He moved faster and harder and slowly started to pick a up a rhythm, he moved my leg up to his hips and I let out a moan as he went deeper, "Aaron." I moaned. He bent down and kissed me as he started to move faster and harder and slowly I felt a pressure build up, "Aaron, I think-" I gasped as he moved in hitting a spot inside of me. "Shh." He said moving faster hitting that spot over and over. The pressure built and built until it broke and he slammed his lips against mine as I screamed out. He grunted and moaned as I tightened around him, running my nails up his back. He buried all of him in me and quickly pulled out letting him release on my stomach. We rested his head on mine as we came down from the high.  
I pushed him off and he fell onto his back and straddled him bending down and kissing him.

_

I woke up to the sounds of talking and laughter the next morning, slowly I got up and cringed as I felt a twinge in my lower torso. I slowly put my legs over the bed and saw a glass of water in the night stand and some pain killers. I took them and slowly got up, he left one of his old FBI t shirts out and a pair of boxes. I put them on and then headed down stairs, following the sound of laughter to the kitchen. Jack was still in his pyjamas and Aaron was in a t shirt and sweats, they were busy eating breakfast. Aaron looked and smiled at me as I entered the kitchen. "Morning." I said standing behind Jack and moving my hands through his hair kissing his head. "Morning, we made breakfast." Jack said excitedly. " I can see that and it looks wonderful." I said. "I will get you a plate." Aaron said getting up from the chair. I sat down next to Jack and took some food. "Go wash up buddy, JJ and Will are brining Henry. " Aaron said. Jack jumped down happily and ran up stairs. Aaron moved around the island and moved next to me, I moved the chair to face him and pulled him close, he put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I giggled as he bent down and kissed my neck. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm good, a bit sore." I shrugged. "And you?" he chuckled. "I need to clip your claws, I don't was to get scars." He said. I giggled kissing him. "I'm going to get ready." He said. he moved and stopped by the door way. "I love you." He said. "I love you too."

Ok so that's it for now I think, please tell me what you think and if you want some more of our happy couple. I don't own Criminal Minds. Review please.  
Peace. 3


End file.
